Ashima
Ashima is a brightly colored Indian engine. Though thought to be an antagonist throughout the two-part episode or special, she is actually rude to Thomas at some point. Bio The Great Race Bio coming soon! Ashima grew up in the shadow of the famous racing railway in India where she and her friends would sneak onto the track and race the famous Hindi bank turn. She was an instant winner on the amateur circuit and soon became an international engine champion. The ladies love Ashima’s geared wheels, youngsters look up to her winning spirit and fellow racers envy her speed. But Ashima’s biggest fan is Ashima herself, as evidenced by her racing number. As the most famous engine in Europe, Ashima is a favorite to win Rails Around the Globe, which also makes her Thomas' chief rival. In the two-part episode or special, she first appeared on the Harley Jones show, when they talked about inviting Thomas to Rails Around the Globe. Ashima then began insulting him. Being his best friend, Hiro didn't take kindly to Ashima insulting Thomas, so he called the show, telling Ashima to stop speaking that way about Thomas. Thomas, seeing Hiro on the phone, pushes him out and instead deals with Ashima herself, telling her that he doesn't like his best friend being insulted either. The pair argue, ending with Thomas calling Ashima fragile because she is a brightly-colored Indian engine. She takes it as a serious insult and starts yelling in Hindi when she is soon muted. Then Jack formally invites Thomas to join Rails Around the Globe, to which he accepts and joins. Later, Thomas and Hiro meet Ashima at the party in Tokyo. Once they finished their conversation, Ashima shows Thomas a bunker sticker saying "नमस्ते, Thomas", proving Ashima's arrogance. Soon after, Hiro consumes some wasabi which he thinks was pistachio ice cream. Ashima laughs mockingly after Hiro embarrasses Thomas and herself in front of the world when he drinks from the water tower. At the beginning of the Tokyo race, he was announced to be good on the straight-aways. When the locomotives were lined up at the signals, she heard Thomas's catchphrase "I am speed!" She decided to mock Thomas again by declaring, "I am triple speed." During the race, she fell behind to last place in the hill section, but was able to catch up to 2nd place. Then when Hiro was "going to meet his date," he accidentally gave Thomas some bad racing advice which was to race on the outside, and Ashima, who was shadowing Thomas, took the inside, passed Thomas and won the race, which only made their rivalry grow larger. In the second race in Rapallo, Ashima hears about Thomas missing his friend Hiro. Then she tells him that it's hard to be far away from home. However, Ashima was at Italy, and her mama arrived in the yard along with the audience. She tells her mama that she will win the race. For most of the race, Ashima was in the lead, but then Thomas passes her and wins the race. Unfortunately, Thomas' taste of victory is promptly shattered when he notices the huge wreck on the LED screen (since nearly all the other cars used Puffanol which explodes from a EMP gun). Both engines are horrified of the huge wreck of injured trains. In the third race in London, she was at first seen in the lead, but then Thomas passes her. Then Hiro, using a pair of rockets and had Thomas holding onto him, zoomed past Ashima, which makes her hope it was a bad dream. Then Sarah, with her wings and afterburners, passes her, and she freaks out again. By Rails Around Sodor, the rivalry between the two had settled down a little, and they can be considered "friends" although they do seem to still be major rivals at times. Before the race, Percy meets her again when Thomas already introduced them to each other ever since the Great Railway Show. Then Ashima sees Thomas' bunker sticker, which said "नमस्ते, Ashima!" The race then started with Thomas in the lead (it was his home track), and Ashima following. Persona Ashima is usually found working on the Nilgiri Mountain Railway in Southern India, where the steep incline makes the track very dangerous and difficult to climb. So it’s no wonder that a small tank engine like Ashima shows no fear. Beautifully crafted with hand painted decal Ashima’s a fun, feisty and likable engine who is more than happy to help out wherever needed. Ashima's personality has changed in Railway Trip. She is cocky and self-centered, as proven on numerous occasions with Thomas. She serves as the main antagonist on Thomas' part of the two-part special. She seems to have a good side to him somewhere in his transmission; for example, like Thomas, Ashima was horrified to see the huge wreck after the Italy race. Ashima is not a cheater, just very talented and extremely arrogant. Basis Ashima is based on the Nilgiri Mountain Railway X class. Livery Ashima is painted red with white lining. Appearences Television Series *Thomas and the International Engines: India Cup *Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 and Railway Trip, Part 2 Voice Actors *Tina Desai (Thomas and the International Engines and Railway Trip Only) Quotes *''It is an honor, Harley Jones. For you.'' *''Thomas would never have a chance against me.'' *''I can go over 300 kilometers an hour! In miles that is like, uh... way faster than Thomas.'' *''If he is, how will you say "the bestest engine", then why must he rest?'' *''Fragile?! He calls me FRAGILE?! Not so fast, Thomas!'' *''MOTTO?! (''Ashima goes ballistic in Hindi) *Saddle tank respect an engine that has nothing to hide. *''धन्यवाद अलविदा!'' *''रणनीति? I don't have strategy! It's very simple. You start the race, wait for Thomas to choke, pass him, then win. For me, I always win. It's boring. *''Agh! This is impossible! *''What is happening?! It's a bad dream!'' *''WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?!'' Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Antagonists